fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob Heartz
Rob Heartz (ロブ・ヒアトズ, Robu Hiatozu) was the father of Lowen Heartz and Aeben Heartz, and the primary caregiver after his wife and mother of his children, Eva Heartz, passed away from a serious illness. Knowing that his time was nearly over, he asked that his brother, Rubin Heartz take care of his children. With Rubin retired and Aeben physically unable to compete, it was up to Lowen to look over his little brother. Rubin has said that Lowen takes after Rob in both fighting spirit and potential, even going so far as to share the same Gear power. He was a promising fighter from Whorl who wielded a powerful Gear known as Ever Legend, but his career was cut short after a brutal battle with Paramount President Othniel Gold during an exhibition match in a tournament featuring former champions, both Regional and GIFL. His injuries proved to extensive to repair and was confined to a wheelchair with his body slowly deteriorating over time. He would eventually succumb to his declining health and passed away a few years prior to the beginning of the Road to Regional Saga. Prior to his bout with Othniel, Rob was the former Julian Regional Champion, having defended the title for two years. He passed on the opportunity to fight in the Grand Immortal Circuit so that he could stay close and care for his wife. Appearance During the flashback chapter of the Heartz Journey Arc, Rob was depicted as a tall and strong young man with a muscular build thanks to his intense training and tanned skin thanks to the region's climate and weather. Standing at over six feet tall, Rob had short black hair spiked up and thin black eyebrows. He had a long chin and noticeable stubble around his jawline. Rob also had small black eyes, eyes that his brother Rubin has stated to have been passed down to Lowen. Because of carefree nature, he could always be seen with a smile on his face. Rob was known as a powerful man with defined and pronounced muscles that were visible during his matches. When he fought, he wore blue denim jeans with the knees torn, black boots and black belt. He didn't wear shirts very often and instead wore a custom designed black sleeveless jacket with the Heartz Family emblem stitched in red on the back. The Heartz Family emblem was a heart engulfed in flames above a golden crown. Because he didn't wear a shirt, his chest, stomach and arms were clearly visible. When outside of the arena, Rob preferred to dress casually, especially around his kids, wearing beach shorts and tshirts when walking them along the shores of Whorl. After his loss to Othniel, Rob was known to have grown incredibly weak towards the end of his life, becoming thin with wrinkles across his face. Personality Those who knew Rob never had anything negative to say about the man. He was charismatic, good-natured, a devoted husband and great father to his children. The people in Whorl and Julian admired him, and he was a respected GIFL fighter, even among the higher tier combatants. He seldom appeared angry or frustrated. Instead, he always maintained a warm and inviting smile. Lowen described Rob as encouraging man who fought honorably in battle and a true fighter. As a husband, he loved Eva like no other man could and was devastated after her death, to the point it affected his fighting and ultimately led to his loss against Othniel. With his children, Rob did his best to fill in the gap that was left by their mother and his children adored him. Seeing the potential in Lowen, he had plans to teach him how to use Ever Legend but regrets not being able to physically fight anymore. His only other regret is that he wouldn't be around to watch his two children grow into adults. Especially Aeben, who was still very young when Rob passed. Plot History * Chapter 001: Dreams (Flashback) Battle Data Even though the extent of his power was never seen, it can be safely assumed the Rob was a strong and experienced combatant who at one point had earned and successfully defended the Julian Regional Championship belt for two years. He was classified as a B-Rank fighter with a Level 5 Drive, hinting at the possibility that Rob may have been much stronger than what was revealed. With a Level 5 Drive, he had the potential to become a champion and could successfully hold his own against higher ranked fighters. The only other facts about his powers come from Rubin who stated that Rob was a fighter with great strength, speed and stamina, and "one of the toughest bastards he had ever known." His stats were well rounded and with the power of his Gear, could push higher ranked fighters in a fight. He was a respected GIFL fighter and charming enough to win the crowd and make the Heartz name something to be respected. His fighting method was a blended form of different styles he had seen and studied, though preferred to use his hands more so than his feet, and was reminiscent of a brawler/boxer. Rob was a very physical fighter, using strength based attacks to win his battles as depicted during his match against Tiger Monroe. His punches could cause the air to ripple from the force and the release in pressure from their fight was enough to feel across the entire arena. Gear Ever Legend (エバー・レジェンド, Ebā Rejendo) was the name of Rob's Gear, as well as the name of his son's Gear. Similar to Lowen, Rob was unable to access the full potential of his Gear because of the strain it placed on his body and instead only used it to heighten his strength and durability. He was able to access Strong Heartz, but was unable to use Ever Legend to increase his speed. When using Strong Heartz, Rob's strength was said to be monstrous and rivaled that of Othniel Gold's own. Unlike his son, Rob used his increased Drive to flow throughout his upper body, such as his chest and arms. This allowed him to greatly amplify the punching power of his fists, while simultaneously lessen the damage of attacks that crashed against him. He clashed against the mighty fighter on equal ground, pushing him to his limits. A single technique while using Strong Heartz was enough to cause a huge explosion when he struck the ground and enough to defeat a fighter of Tiger Monroe's caliber when they fought. Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page. Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Gear User Category:B-Class Ranking Category:Level 5 Drive Category:Heartz Family Category:Whorl Category:Former Regional Champion